


titl; a erui valtines

by djsoliloquy



Series: modern au swing [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Body Worship, Confessional Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, Massage, Pampering, Service Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-25 23:02:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9850676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/djsoliloquy/pseuds/djsoliloquy
Summary: “Carte blanche,” Erwin says with a glance to check that the office is cleared, no interns happening by his door on their way home. “I want to spoil you.”





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [deixisdyad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deixisdyad/gifts).



> Just the _worst_ sappy valentines husbands, seriously, avert your eyes

Static smothers the call, layering Levi’s voice under interference. Movement, a car door closing. That twilight hour between their work days, before Erwin leaves the courthouse and before Levi hops into an ambulance for the night shift. They try to touch base, stay abreast of news as they metaphorically pass each other in the night.

“It’s a 24-hour flower sale at the end of winter,” Levi says, sighing. “Neither of us is getting time off. It’s not—”

“Your birthday?” says Erwin. He smiles against the phone pinned between his cheek and shoulder. “Which only coincidentally happens to land on the largest of all annual consumerist ploys.”

“Oh, that’s what you wanted. Getting us to talk about corporate conspiracies until you came in your pants.”

Honestly, Erwin wouldn’t say no to that. “I won’t suggest an expensive candle-lit dinner. I did want to see if you had any...thoughts. Requests.”

The ambulance cabin goes quiet on the other end. “Before you say anything, lingerie isn’t in the budget this month.”

Erwin laughs. “It doesn’t have to be extravagant. I had an idea or two and wanted your input, that’s all.”

“What were you thinking?”

A pause. Erwin continues organizing files and briefings on his desk for tomorrow morning, keeping his phone close to his ear. He could say a lot of things. If he were exhaustive, he could go on for some time. A fully cleaned apartment to greet Levi when he gets home, for starters, followed by round after round of sex, delving into their small trunk of toys, maybe some light bondage, grinding, teasing, rimming, rough housing, probably superfluous but always enjoyable aftercare, and worshiping Levi’s cock as extravagantly as he can get away with.

But those are Erwin’s idle thoughts; Levi would scoff, but Erwin does consider himself a man of simple needs and tastes, and he’s well aware nothing on his list is tied in particular to holiday festivities. Depending on his shift, Levi could arrive home with wine, a new bottle of pump-nozzle lube, and Erwin could be sucking cock before breakfast. Or Levi might come home with dark eyes, looking hollowed out, needing nothing more than sleep and uninterrupted quiet until past noon.

“Carte blanche,” Erwin says with a glance to check that the office is cleared out, no interns happening by his door on their way home. “I want to spoil you.”

A sharper than usual inhale turns into a long, deep breath. That is the _thoughtful Levi_ sound. Is he considering logistics? Their odd work schedules, questions? Objections?

“...Okay,” Levi says at last. He pauses like he has more to say, then simply says, again, “Okay.”

Erwin’s heart thuds deep under his tie, loud and noticeable. “Okay?”

“Yeah. Yeah, that can work.” Neutral, aware of his partner in the ambulance cab with him. “I’ll see you in the morning.” 

“I’ll meet you at the door,” Erwin confirms. “Be safe.”

Levi still sounds a touch dazed when the call ends.

 

 

It turns out Levi comes home leaning on the far side of exhausted. 

Erwin cleans the apartment before going to bed, prepares breakfast foods ahead of time, and then Erwin sets an alarm early, ready and caffeinated by the time Levi opens the door.

Glancing at him up and down before taking his coat and kissing him good morning is all Erwin needs to take him in. Levi isn’t at peak post-work adrenaline, but neither is he trailing that stoic shroud that can cling to any medical professional, too professional to let the hurt claw out of them due to carelessness. Levi mostly just seems _tired_.

Stepping back, Levi raises his arms and turns around. “Scan complete?”

Caught and with nothing to say for himself, Erwin draws his arms around Levi and kisses him more, drawing a hand behind his head and thumbing along his jawline. A harder pass with his thumb against Levi’s neck elicits a protesting twitch from the muscle. “How do you feel about a massage,” he says, as Levi’s already leaning into the touches.

Good thing he threw Levi’s bathrobe in the dryer to warm up just in case.

He still has most of his clothes on. Levi’s waiting for him on the bed bundled in his heated robe, eyes already closed and breathing slower when Erwin— _attends him_ , is all it could be.

 _I want to spoil you_ , he had said. And for Levi, that means falling quiet, opening himself to being pampered in the first place, allowing Erwin to be careful with him. The effort doesn’t go unnoticed. Erwin covers him, kneeling beside him and turning back the robe in segments, kneading with heated oil until then the knots begin to give, releasing under Erwin’s hands.

Levi will shudder and relax a bit more. He moves his face into the pillow, closing his eyes, and Erwin has to take a breath to steady himself.

“Falling for you was the strangest thing that ever happened to me.”

The words are out of him, and true. Erwin intended to say them eventually, but hearing them in their quiet bedroom now feels too unplanned, risky. Stepping into court before every _t_ is crossed and _i_ dotted. Levi’s eyes open in the dim light, not looking back at him but listening.

Erwin exhales, moves his palms down Levi’s side. “I can’t say I expected it. I definitely never thought it would happen the way it did.”

The muscles in Levi’s back and shoulders, hard as stone, quirk and give under insistent kneading. Firm pressure until Levi makes a small noise and sinks deeper into the mattress, breathing deep. Erwin kisses his neck, and then his shoulder, his waist, where Erwin’s hands had been.

No dismissals, no humorous comments to deflect or protect either of them. Only honesty. It’s raw, vulnerable, good. “Love and everything that came with it didn’t seem all that real to me, before you,” he says.

Levi—says something, muffled—and turns in his arms, pushing up and finding his mouth. The robe falls off his shoulder, and a hand touches the back of Erwin’s neck, opening the kiss just how he likes. Erwin draws him the rest of the way over, onto his back. Stroking down his side, always touching, applying his mouth everywhere Levi directs him with his body, by the way he arches or grasps back at Erwin’s still-clothed form.

“I always,” one last kiss, when Erwin resumes massaging, “—always felt like something was wrong with me. I never had a crush as a teenager. My first year at university I had a handful of careless flings, still nothing felt like I was told it would. Nothing felt real.”  Levi’s brow, furrowed. Breathing labored as though they’ve been making love for hours. “Something changed when I met you.”

Erwin can see him engaging with sensations—body arching, tensing around pleasure, then collapsing, pooling into the blanket, too thoroughly massaged and petted to do else but let his head flop back, blinking as Erwin kisses down his torso. And _giving_ , giving, he’s so good to Erwin, giving this and letting himself have it.

“I suddenly realized what people were talking about,” says Erwin. He looks up at Levi as he moves down. “I liked you more than I thought I could ever like someone and I wanted to spend every waking moment with you.”  He’s talking into Levi’s skin, against his belly, up and down with the deep abdominal breathing. Pleased to see Levi’s past half-hard, enjoying himself past body pampering and sweet nothings.

And Erwin indulges too, burrows into the crease of Levi’s thigh and groin, kissing everywhere and inhaling deeply. “It sounds silly, but I finally understood why all my friends wanted to lose their virginities to someone special. And I wished I could have gone back in time to experience that with you instead.”

Levi gives a tiny jolt, like a small cough. Or a laugh.

As he goes to move lower, hands draw through his hair, pulling him short. Erwin glances up; Levi is watching him, holding him. Not laughing. Red across his cheeks. He—pets Erwin’s hair, holds his face. Shows him where to go.

Sadly, it isn’t directly to Levi’s cock. Erwin kneels between his thighs, drawing one of Levi’s legs up against him like the neck of a cello. He uses the leverage to work the strong muscles and tendons. He likes that he can look down, make sure his eyes are on Levi’s face when he adjusts his grip to the foot and molds it into the heat of his hands. Get all the knots out. Press firm against the bare arch, and press in with his thumb.

Levi’s whole body curls. From his knees, stomach, shoulders, until Erwin works through the foot, heel to pad. “I finally,” Erwin slides his fingers through Levi’s toes, stretching them, turning the ankle in slow circles, “understood the intimacy of sex when it was with you. I felt closer to you than I thought was possible and each time was equally as special as the last.”

The curve of Levi’s spine unspools him back to the mattress, catching his breath. Not all of the flush to his skin is from the massage, Erwin thinks. He kisses the side of Levi’s foot, maintaining eye contact, stroking the leg held against his chest before moving to the second and keeping an eye out for pain, moving too quickly.

“I realized,” he says, while Levi watches him from under hooded eyelids, hands splayed out beside his head on the pillow, “the intimacy in smaller things that we shared. It made everything...more than it used to be. A glass of juice in the morning, walking the dog, little forehead kisses, the way you terrify the opposing counsel from afar when we meet for lunch, asking me how my day went when you get home, even if I’m half asleep and begging for your come on my face in the same breath—”

He finishes the second foot, and Levi works his leg around Erwin and throws him down onto the bed, rolling on top of him in one motion.

Erwin blinks at him, as far in love as it’s possible to be.  Levi feels heavy, limbs stretched half over Erwin and the strong solid core of him at ease and relaxed.  

He frames Erwin’s face with his hands for a moment, staring at him.

“You play dirty,” Levi says finally, and drops down, kisses him.

Hungry, hot, dragging his fingers through Erwin’s hair to get it out of his face. Doesn’t thrust so much as increases pressure between them, rocking their hips until Erwin works a hand slick with oil between them, offering something better for Levi to use than the front of Erwin's pants.

It rouses an unfettered growl from the back of Levi’s throat. “ _Yeah_ ,” a breath, kissing him, pulling at him, “Erwin.”

Erwin tightens his grip, and he watches Levi, strokes his back with his free hand until Levi comes with his head dropping onto Erwin’s shoulder. Legs and arms tightening around Erwin to keep him just where he needs to be. Until, with a shaky sigh, Levi finds the energy to look up. Refocusing on him.

“I was your first crush?” he asks.

First crush, first love and, Erwin hopes, his last and only as well. “You were . . . it was at a party, some work function. You had on a dark turtle-neck. Gave me a look when we were putting on our shoes, like something about me was an offense to you.”

Levi pushes onto his forearms, looking down at him. “I was your first crush.”  

“Yes.” Erwin laughs. “I’m fairly ridiculous.”

“I want you to know,” Levi says with a straight face, reaching to undo Erwin’s pants, “nothing makes me sadder than knowing I wasn’t your first fuck, Erwin Smith.”  

“Thank you.”  He lifts his hips to assist with undressing.

“I'd probably have done you the favor, since there's no way you were a cool teenager.”  

Erwin smiles up at his husband. “No, not even a little.”  

 


End file.
